The Story
The Timeline Years 685-686 Ensuing the exposition of the new era, Jakuchu Azura, Konohagakure's own Shodai Hokage had decisevely hosted the first Chuunins Exam. These exams represented the strong bonds of the three great shinobi villages: Konohagakure, Sunagakure, and Kirigakure. Ensuing a lengthy period of festives, Shinobi were sent into a location infamously known as the Forest of Death to duke it out to collect scrolls from their advesaries. With approaxmately thirty participants, each combatant was given a scroll detailing their target, and a flag, of which they'd have to protect from their own assailant. A mere exam had turned into a bloodbathe, as allies turned against one another in a battle of life or death. In the end, only thirteen of the participants made it to the second round. A tournament ensued, in which the most elite of the exams tested their abilities against one another to acheive the title of Chuunin. Seimu Uchiha, whom would one day become the infamous Mindweaver and a world class criminal, had arisen the victor of the exams. Year 688 For several years, Konohagakure had been at ease. Noone though could've anticipated a sudden turn of events, revolving around what was a relatively mere bomb threat. In the village's dismay, there came about an air of silence, then the subtle cries of a child accompanied by the tinge of despair. Earthquakes ensued, then entailed an otherworldly threat, broken free from a cave that was once reserved to the Risah Garden's district. The demon, a monstrosity whom easily stood at thirty feet, and weighted beyond three tons struck upon the awestricken forces of Konohagakure. Yet, soon, the ninja prevailed over this creature with the aid of a winged swordswoman, of whom alike shared the otherworldy prowess of the demon. Yet, little had Konohagakure's forces realized, this was but a dawn to a new threat. The Battle for the Mist Both the Village hidden in the leaves and the Village hidden in this mist had been at what some would consider an all time low in their productivity in the year of 688. Shinobi were defecting from the very villages they had sworn to protect and flocked to another, where they felt they would be more prosperous for whatever reason. The crime rate drastically incrased as time went on, neither village seemed to be showing any signs of improvement. They had both lost most of the respect they gained from other nations, and even inside of both villages, the inhabitants had begun to breed distrust for their superiors. The shinobi of Kirigakure had the most trouble with this, for many of them felt as if the Mizukage was not fit to lead, which may have been the reason a small portion of the village defected and joined forces with Konohagakure, which ironically had genin that flocked to other villages at the same time, some of them to Kirigakure. As time passed by, the two villages only seemed to be digging themselves into an even bigger whole than when they first began to decline from their former glory. For some reason unknown to everyone, the Mizukage decided to threaten the Hidden Leaf Village. They were much stronger in numbers, they had many more jounin and chuunin, and they also had two blacksmiths. Kirigakure was seemingly at a great disadvantage, but the Mizukage still rounded up his forces and moved them out to the battlefield, and at the same time Konohagakure was rounding up their own army and placing shinobi into groups based on their abilities and experience in battle. The next day, both villages marched out to war. Kirigakure stayed in the land of waves and allowed Konohagakure to come to them, this way they had the home turf advantage. As the Hidden Lead Shinobi marched out in their groups, they realized "HOLY SHIT, SOMEONE NEEDS TO GUARD THE VILLAGE!" and told Oyashiro, the Jounin Commander, to stay back with his battalion and stand guard. Nothing happened at the gates, no battles, no skirmishes between villagers, nothing. They kept themselves entertained by making fun of Yoite Senju(Recently killed, bless his heart) due to the fact that he looked very...androgynous. In the Eternal Forests, two of Konoha's assault group were the first to arrive at what later became the scene of the final battle. Lead by Leon , and Uchiha, Seimu , the two groups established a long-standing perimeter and control of the area. Constantly sending out scouts to review for enemy movement, there was barely any activity until the disappearance of Hyuuga, Luka. At the Mines, a group of Konohagakure Shinobi ran into the front attack group of Kirigakure: Three Shinobi whom were sent to attack the Mines and attempt to control it. Although powerful, they fell before the Shinobi planted there lead by Uchiha, Godric. After meeting up with the Seimu/Leon group, the three returned to the Settlement of the Eternal Forest one last time via the river, running into the whole force of Kirigakure, whom had abandoned their village to take the front lines. In the ensuing conflict, which could be explained as a hail of exploding tag equipped weaponry from both sides, multiple casualties were formed. The Mizukage and Uchiha, Godric maimed members on each side as neither refused to retreat, and large beasts were reported at the scene soon after. The Main and final conflict came to a close when a mysterious Shinobi of seemingly Konoha origin (who has not been seen since) appeared suddenly to defend their comrades. Seeing that there was such a shinobi of Kage level ability appearing out of nowhere, the Mizukage surrendered and demanded the release of all Konoha Shinobi. Although the war was considered over by this point, skirmishes have come up now and then from Kirigakure extremists who continue the war on their own. Civil war is now believed to stir within the Heart of the Nation of Waves, as the new Mizukage and old Mizukage Factions now contest with each other. The Demon Threat It struck almost instaneously and entirely randomly, and it hit the world hard. In the blink of an eye, a strange wave of possession tore through the minds of the unfortunate, turning them into bloodlustful, animilistic characters driven by an instinct to kill. In all three Shinobi Villages, and around the world, they turned against allies, and attempted to slay one another. But, moments after this possession came about, it was gone. Many of those possessed were gravely injured, others executed, all based on trivial first insight, in spite of the unorthodox conditioning of their eyes, of which scalera turned an unorthodox amber. Of course, where one altercation transpired, there aroused another, as in the midst of the internal fighting, strange beasts tore from the backs of other unfortunates, and lunged at all they saw. As the issue came to a conclusion, bedazzaled shinobi could only wonder what had just transpired. Year 690 Uchiha, Seimu attacked Sunagakure whilst manipulating the Shukaku, resulting in the village being obliterated. In the attack, two jounin lost their lives, and the rest of the village was spared. Many inhabitants lost hope, while others attempted to rebuild the village. As time went on, more and more people lost hope and the construction eventually came to a screeching halt. The Kazekage at the time attempted to disband the village out of fear that Seimu would attack again, using the Shukaku to wipe out what was left of Sunagakure. Many other villagers shared the same fear and fled to different villages with their families to ensure their safety. Soon, only a small group remained in what was left of the village. Eventually resources ran low, and a bounty was put on their heads which in turn forced them to turn and wander the world searching for somewhere to rebuild their village where they wouldn't be threatened. Year 698 The Shinobi world is at war. Hozuki, Ocosu and Senju, Kenshin have been killed by the Shodaime Kazekage, Kurou. Sunagakure and the other factions have begun to b attle one another for key locations around the world. The Explosive Tag Conspiracy Nobody expected it to happen. A moment ago, everything was peaceful. But now the village was in ruins. Reports stated that the ancient tree located on the bridge has been knocked down by the sheer force of the paper bombs. Along with that, the Square, Hokage's mansion, Academy and Hospital had also been blown up. A large fireball could be sighted in the air, and anything that was in it's would be mullered. Rubble trapped and killed victims, as well as blocking escape routes and pathways. Konoha's decreased medical force, set to work on healing the survivors who had been injured, in the hotel. Immediate healing was provided to those who had -red- status injuries (being the worst and most life threatening) by Dove, whereas those with lesser injuries were healed by the medics. Though as the battle went onward, more were injured. Konoha's Head Medic, Tiberius, entered the fray: taking care of extensive injuries on patients. Children cried as they did not understand what was going on in their home town. Current Common Rumors *There have been sightings of strange, dark brooding monsters in the night. Some accounts share details of their terrible fangs. Some tell of their insatiable hunger. Where ever they strike, there are rarely any survivors. *Following the destruction of Sunagakure, the band of ninja that have abandoned their village have become known as the Wanderers. *The world is in an economic boom. All villages are flourishing, with money coming to needy hands easily, and merchants flowing with gold. *There are rumors and hushed whispers, of civilians that secretly wish for the Samurai's return. They watch and wait, for the armored sentinels to reclaim their broken lands. *The Jinchuuriki have become synonymous with avatars of the devil. To see one is to look upon a demonic manifestation. They are hideous creatures living amongst humans, a wolf in sheep's clothing. *The ruins of Sunagakure are rumored to harbor terrible secrets, and even more terrible people. Bandits and thugs have taken over where there was once a sprawling village, and it is now a refuge for lawlessness. The Sunagakure headband has become synonymous with these poor excuses for humans, so much so that they are looked down upon, spat upon by other villages. They are nothing more than bandits and thugs in most people's eyes. *There is growing unrest in Konohagakure about the status of their ruined village. Little has been done to repair and maintain the city, and each day, the unhappiness grows. *The Hoshigaki are sharkfinned monsters, a blight upon humanity. They're believed to be superhuman, the next generation of Homosapien. Some are terrified, others are enthralled. *There is no hope for humanity, the demons will come and purge the living! Fear is everywhere, and dissent is rapidly becoming a very large problem in all major villages.